


Favorite Hat

by Woon



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Hat Theft, Implied Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Wrong Place At The Wrong Time, Zsasz in a Hat, implied Zsaszlepot, referenced to a corpse in a trunk, threat of impending doom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Jervis not having fun. Zsasz has a new hat.





	Favorite Hat

**Author's Note:**

> an old one shot that barely got noticed on another site. so I put it here.

      Jervis was not amused at how rudely he’d been treated, manhandled, stripped down to his undergarments, tied and gagged. The odd man in black had even taken his hat. His favorite hat. The nerve. The audacity. He was thrown carelessly into the trunk of a car. The vibrations of the vehicle helped lull him to sleep as exhaustion set in from his struggles with his captor.

     When Jervis woke up he found himself in a poorly lit room. A least they hadn’t thrown him in the room, they had laid him down on an old mattress. Jervis was still bound and gagged, much to his annoyance. The gag was making his mouth dry, and the bindings on his wrists and legs were too tight. The cords used were irritating his skin, there would no doubt be marks left behind, thanks to the brute who tied him up.

      A door opened, letting in more light. Two men entered, the first big and tall with a relatively friendly face. At least friendlier than the second man with a funny walk. The smaller man spoke. “Well, Gabriel help our guest sit up.” The large man named Gabriel sat Jervis up surprisingly gently, a rather pleasant change from the previous brute.

      The man in charge shuffled closer he had a cane, with a lovely detailed penguin head. Unfortunately, it was now being used to lift Jervis’s chin up into an uncomfortable angle. “Who is this?” The tone was angry but not directed at Jervis. He yanked the gag out of Jervis’s mouth. “Who are you?” Demanding, thought Jervis.

        His throat was parched, the gag out, Jervis politely asked for water. The little man smiled then made his way to what passed for a sink. When he returned he had a rather dirty cup, he flung the liquid in Jervis’s face. Jervis sputtered, “There’s been a mistake.”  Rude little man. Uncouth lout.

         “Obviously. Gabe, phone.” The larger man moved forward to place a phone in the outstretched hand of Mr. Rude. “Victor, my love, could you please come here.”

         The door opened once more, the odd man in black entered the room wearing Jervis’s hat. “What’s up, Boss?” The man named Victor waved at Jervis. “Hey there, hat guy.” Had he not been bound he would have marched over and snatched his hat off that oafs bald noggin. You don’t take a man’s hat it’s just wrong. Disrespectful. Rude.

          “What the hell is that thing on your head?”

          “A hat. I like it.” He grinned and it was bone chilling.

          “Well, it looks ridiculous.” The little man frowned. Jervis was livid.

          “That happens to be my favorite hat, sir. I expect it to be returned immediately.” His outburst earned him the renewed attention of the little man.

 

       “You are not in a position to make demands.” Mr. Rude poked Jervis viciously with the head of his cane. Once more Jervis was gagged.  “Who the hell is this guy?” His query directed at Victor.

         “That’s the hypnotist guy. He did some shows at Barbara’s place. He wore this hat.” Victor winked at Jervis or perhaps there was something in his eye.

            “This is not the man I requested, Victor.”

            “True. But he was driving Ritchie’s car. Ritchie was in the trunk.”

            “Well, that’s who I wanted you to retrieve. Not this idiot.”

            “No point in tying up a corpse, Boss.” Victor nodded his head in Jervis’s direction. The angry little man let out a sigh. “So what do you want me to do with hat guy?” His eyes met Jervis’s and a chill went up Jervis’s spine. This is not how the day was supposed to go. Not when he was so close to finding dear sweet Alice.

            “I don’t care what you do with him, Victor. Just don’t get anything on my carpets when you come home, my love.” The bald man leaned down and whispered into Mr. Rude’s ear making him blush. “Oh. Oh my, you’re going to film it?”  They glanced at Jervis in unison, he did not like the look on their faces. The evil chuckles from them both echoing in Jervis’s ears. No, he certainly does not like it not one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it give it a kudos to let me know. Loved it? Please tell me what you loved. Hated it, my apologies, how can I improve it?


End file.
